Loki's Little Orphan
by Internetaddict202
Summary: Peyton was a lonely orphan girl... until she met Thor, Jane and Loki. She is brought to Asgard a week before the wedding of Jane and Thor, but there are more than just wedding plans. Loki is having a feeling of sympathy for Peyton, promising to protect her. That's when tragedy happens. Will Peyton stay on Asgard or be banished forever? What secrets are there? What will Loki do?
1. Chapter 1: To Pennsylvania!

Loki 's Little Orphan

Chapter 1: To Pennsylvania!

It was 5:59 a.m. on the morning of June 6th, 2014, in Scranton , Pennsylvania. The sun shone into a room with a young twelve year-old girl named Peyton Cook. Peyton had pink streaks in her brown hair, she even noticed her eyes turned pink when she was mad. She was always clean and always beautiful, which made other girls jealous.

She was a girl, who loved to sleep in late during the summer. However, today was a day to wake up early . Peyton's thirteenth birthday was tomorrow, and she was super pumped.

Peyton woke up at 6:00 a.m. and started to decorate for tomorrow. When other kids woke up and came into her room, they laughed.

"Nice decorations, Peyton," Jane laughed,"you draw them yourself?"

Everyone had criticized Peyton's artwork, especially her fanart of Marvel's Loki, but she simply shrugged it off. The room was decorated with pictures of Loki, One Direction and other various pop culture items she loved. Other kids always teased the talented girl everyday, today was more teasing than ever, but she didn't care.

Things got worse just a little after dinner. Peyton and her friend Rose were heading to their room to get a good night's rest. Rose looked somewhat like Peyton, except she had purple streaks and eyes always stayed green.

"So," Rose asked,"what do you want for your birthday this year, Peyton?"

Peyton gave a look that said "you know" and replied.

"You know what I want," Peyton replied," I want..."

The girls entered their room and gasped. Scraps of papers laid everywhere and Jane, Sam, John and Elanor sat in the rubble. Peyton's eyes flashed that angry pink color as her voice raised.

"Get out of our room," she shouted, tears arising and pointing to the door,"now!"

The kids, startled and afraid, ran out of the room as Peyton cried. She hated her life and everyone in it. Everyone hated her and she felt so alone.

As the girl cried, someone sat beside her. Peyton looked up to a woman with black hair look at her. The woman was tall and she had deep, dark eyes. She wore a small blue dress and had a baby on the way. It was Mrs. Haron, the caretaker.

"What's wrong, Peyton," she asked as Peyton explained of her troubles.

"And I feel as if no one cares!" she exclaimed as a tear rolled down her cheeck.

The woman stared at Peyton and pulled something out. It was wrapped beautifully in golden wrapping paper with a pink bow. Peyton looked at her caretaker and opened it as she spoke.

"It was from your parents," Mrs. Haron said as Peyton opened the gift," they request I gave it to you when you became thirteen."

The gift from her parents was a metal sword. The blade was a mirrorlike silver while the handle painted blue with a design of a broken heart. Peyton stared and looked at Mrs. Haron with wonder in her eyes.

"Someone cared about you, sweetheart," she said," they just had to go. I promise you, things will get better."

Peyton smiled and hugged the caretaker. She put the sword on her nightstand and went to sleep.

Hours later on Asgard, Jane Foster had sat with her fiance, Thor, God of Thunder. Their wedding was in four weeks, Jane still needed a dress and they needed a honeymoon spot.

"We could go to California for our..." Jane said before Thor told her they'd been there.

"That's the last state, Jane," Thor told his soon-to-be-wife as she shook her head.

"Your wrong, there's one more."

"Which one?"

Jane pointed to her map to oddly-shaped state. Thor tilted his head as he tried to pronouce the state. He gave up on trying to say the name and looked at Jane.

"We'll go tonight," Thor said, standing up," and we'll bring Loki. He's up and needs to get clothing for the wedding."

Jane groaned but nodded as the couple walked out of the room. Loki sat outside their room, eavsdropping until they opened the door. He stood up and smiled at them.

"Am I needed?" he asked as Thor dragged him until they reached a smaller room with a canon-like machine.

"Algrim gave it to me," he explained, "for little adventures like this."

"With you, nothing's a little adventure," Loki mumbled as Thor turned the machine on.

A portal appeared, swirling round and round as a keyborad popped out of the side. Jane typed in the word " Pennsylvania, Midgard". The keyboard shut back in as Thor grabbed his adopted brother and fiance and ran into the portal screaming "To Pennsylvania!"


	2. Chapter 2: A Surprise Very Loki

Chapter 2- A Surprise Not-so Loki

Peyton woke up a few hours later (10:00 A.M) and realized breakfast was serving! Going to her closet, she put on her birthday dress she got last year. It was a gift from the Harons, for her birthdays up to eighteen. It was red, with a pink ribbon wrapping around it. It was long, but she was used to it by now.

Peyton rushed down the steps to see her favorite breakfast- Chocolate chip waffles with bacon- had been made. Scoffing down her breakfast, Peyton decided to go outside today. While the seven others stayed inside, the girl went outside for a breeze. So Peyton sat in her dress, alone outside on the porch swing.

As she typed on her laptop she had gotten for Christmas, something caught the young teen's was three people, walking down the street.

One was a young woman, who wore a plain blue dress with a diamond in the wind had blown her dark brown hair into her shining eyes. Another was a man with long, blonde hair reaching to his shoulders. He looked as young as the woman was. He wore what looked like armor and a red cape. The last was a man, who's black hair was slicked wore armor, different from the blonde's, and had a green cape.

"They can't be," Peyton gasped as she ran down the steps. She watched the three adults walk into the old dress shop and followed shortly.

Peyton looked at the people, then at the dresses to make it look like she wasn't a stalker. But - as she watched - Peyton couldn't help but hear their conversation.

"Pennsylvania is great," the woman said to the blonde," we found a great honeymoon vacation spot. And we're getting great outfits here!"

The blonde man was about to say something when someone touched Peyton's shoulder. She turned to a police officer standing there.

"Are you Peyton?" he asked.

Peyton didn't say anything and just stared. The police officer waited for a responce, sighed and grabbed the teen's hand. As she walked and thought about how much she failed, a voice was heard.

"Excuse me, what are you doing to my daughter?" the person asked.

The two turned to see a man in the green capes and black hair. The police officer let her go to the man as he explained of a missing girl, then left the shop.

Peyton looked at the man who saved her. The woman and other man walked over to her and the man as they packed the shopping bags.

"Loki," the blonde said," I didn't know you had such kindness in you."

"Well brother," the man (Loki) said, smiling," imagine what i'll do to your children. Clearly you could see she doesn't want to go."

"You're Thor, Loki and Jane Foster?" exclaimed Peyton as they nodded. She introuduced herself and where she lived. When mentioned being an orphan, Loki had a look of slight pain on his face. But then told her to go home as they left. However, the girl just followed.

They had reached a spot in the woods before Peyton spoke again.

"Where are you go..." "To Asgard," Jane replied, walking over to Thor.

"Can I come with y..." "Far too dangerous for little girls, " said Thor as Loki grabbed him by the arm. Jane walked over to Peyton, talking to her.

"We need her," Loki said,"it'll be.." "Have you gone insane, brother?" Thor interrupted.

"No, I havne't! I just believe this girl can help us out. And before you ask, no I do not have sympothy for the girl."

Thor looked over at Jane - who was laughing with the orphan - and gave a sigh. He and Loki walked over to the women as they stood up.

"Come with us," Thor spoke, stepping into a circle.

It had the strangest markings, but that didn't bother Peyton one bit. Thor held onto Jane's hand, then took the teen's hand. Peyton stuck her hand out for Loki, but he didn't touch it. Thor mumbled something as a portal came down of the four.

The crew then were set on a strange place, surrounded by guards. The frightened orphan hid behind Loki and he (in disgust) pushed her out.

Then a man appeared behind the guard. He was an older man, in shining gold armor. His hair and beard as white as snow. To Peyton, he looked like Santa Claus, except for the patch over his one eye.

The man turned to Thor with a concerned face.

"Son," the man asked,pointing to the girl," who is this?"

Thor grabbed the man's arm, walked to the back of the room and whispered.

As Thor did so, a woman appeared out of nowhere. She looked not too old or not too young either. Her face was gentle and kind, and her hair was golden. She wore a green dress with gold lace. Kneeling down, the woman brushed her hand against Peyton's warm cheeck.

"Hello," the woman told the girl," i'm Frigga. Queen of Asgard, wife of Odin and Mother of Loki and Thor. And you are?"

Peyton took a deep breath, then shakily replied, "I'm Peyton."


End file.
